


Кризис среднего возраста и как с ним бороться.

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue





	Кризис среднего возраста и как с ним бороться.

Все начинается с Миллера.  
Миллера, которого, блядь, всегда слишком много в окружающем Бена пространстве.  
\- Бен, - хохочет Эзра на афтепати Синемакона, повисая у него на плече, - Бен, мне кажется, что ты какой-то грустный! А приходи ко мне на концерт! Будет весело! Движуха! Драйв! Вспомнишь молодость!  
Последнее звучит как оскорбление, но тут Бен вспоминает про сорок четыре и двадцать четыре, и решает не расстраиваться, а только неопределенно кивает в ответ на предложение. И делает себе мысленную пометку позвонить Мэтту и обсудить, какие нынче наглые пошли молокососы.  
Через несколько дней после разговора Эзра присылает ему сообщение с датой, местом и ссылкой на карту как добраться. Сопляк, Бен отлично знает как пользоваться электронными картами.  
Бен начинает собираться прямо с утра.  
Сперва долго стоит в центре гардеробной. Перебирает вешалки. Вздыхает. Выпивает пятьдесят грамм виски. Звонит Джен посоветоваться, что бы такого актуального надеть. Выслушивает напоминания о все еще неотозванных из суда документах на развод, намеки на недавнее посещение рехаба и то, что в клубе трудно удержаться от срыва.  
Ловит небольшой приступ паники, полирует его еще сотней виски.  
Звонит Мэтту, чтобы спросить, что нынче носит молодежь и три часа обсуждает сперва новый проект Мэтта, потом его детей, потом детей Бена, потом они вспоминают последние голливудские сплетни, ржут и пьют виски каждый у себя. Бен просыпается уже вечером, незадолго до предполагаемого выхода, с пустой бутылкой от виски и почти севшим айфоном под боком. На айфоне обнаруживается сообщение от Мэтта: "Тот бомбер, который ты купил, потому что тебе понравилась девчонка-продавец", - потому что он настоящий друг.  
Бен ползет в душ, а потом долго и печально рассматривает свое лицо перед зеркалом. Убеждает себя не звонить Мэтту. Крадется на кухню, словно кто-то может поймать его за руку, и достает из холодильника початую баночку с патчами. Пятнадцать минут, пока улиточная слизь усиленно омолаживает, увлажняет и снимает отеки, он тратит на то, чтобы отыскать бомбер в недрах гардеробной.  
Приезжает на место Бен с сорокаминутным опозданием.  
Клуб ужасен  
Концерт ужасен.  
Современная молодежь нагоняет на Бена тоску. Он чувствует себя мастодонтом, а еще - слишком трезвым для этого дерьма. И хочет позвонить Мэтту, вот уж точно.  
Лучше становится только тогда, когда Эзра находит его в толпе, тащит к бару и угощает коктейлем. Они прячутся где-то среди игровых автоматов, Миллер курит и снова ржет, рассказывая какие-то закулисные байки. Бен чувствует, как Лонг Айленд гладко ложится на не до конца выветревшееся виски, и замечает, как в просвет между автоматами на него - именно на него, не на сопляка в дурацком полосатом костюме, а на солидного, опытного мужчину в стильном прикиде, - жарко посматривает цыпочка в микрошортах и обтягивающей майке.  
Бен наконец подхватывает разговор, начинает шутить, жестикулировать, и ловит понимающий, хитрый взгляд Эзры. Он подмигивает и тащит Бена знакомиться с девицей, попутно хихикая на ухо что-то о том, что "прикроет", потому что они "бро".  
На самом деле Бен не согласен, потому что у него только один бро на свете, но разглядывая молодую, упругую грудь, которая едва не вываливается из откровенного выреза майки, когда Лиз - или Лив? - немного наклоняется вперед, протягивая ладонь для кокетливого рукопожатия, Бен думает, что современная молодежь не так уж и плоха.  
И что после того, как он объездит эту норовистую лошадку, надо обязательно позвонить Мэтту.


End file.
